russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Viva-TV's game show winner of triumvirate this 2012
October 5, 2012 Drew Arellano, Richard Yap, and Anja Aguilar host three different shows, all originating from the United Kingdom and United States. The network announced had the host to the three shows: Richard Yap, Drew Arellano and Anja Aguilar share the distinction of hosting high-rating shows as the Kapinoy network IBC. Drew Arellano, got the surprise of his life when he was offered the job of hosting the Philippine edition of Who Wants To Be A Millionaire?, the world’s most popular game show will celebrate its 12th anniversary. The famous quiz show from the UK enjoys the stellar selection of presenters all over the world, who are known not only for their hosting flair but also for easy interaction wih the contestants and the ability to put drama into every question. An award-winning actor who also dabbles in singing, did not feel up to the tast but took up the challenge just the same. Millionaire revolutionized TV viewing in the country and inspiring copycats to put up their own game shows. Robi has taken a new and very successul career as TV host. Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? is seen at 6 p.m. on Saturday and 7:30 p.m. on Sunday on IBC, as its franchise-holders air PBA on Wednesdays and Fridays. The show now have on Saturdays will feature celebrity guest, at stake in the sow is the prize of P2 million. Filipino citizens of legal age who wish to join the contect can simply dial PLDT Premium Phone Service number 1-908-1-000-000. At the stake in the show is P2 million and P50,000 for home viewers who will join the mini-WW2BAM game via 8888 for Globe, the No.1 in Postpaid and Touch Mobile users. It has also records as the show with the highest commercial load today. Since then, Who Wants to be a Millionaire? become the most-watched No.1 phenomenal game show got hit of 20.7% with earning 1.2 million pesos in advertising revenues per show, according to the AGB Nielsen. With 2 million pesos to give away, it is also the TV show with the highest cash prize. When IBC-13 acquired the right to another quiz show from the UK as well as new franchised with Endemol, there was no question as to who would be the best presenter. Everyone was of the option that actor and TV personality Richard Yap as Sir Chief has the wit and charm to carrier by The Weakest Link. Celebrating 11th anniversary in phenomenal, The Weakest Link is seen on Monday, Tuesday and Thursday on IBC at 8 to 9 p.m. It offers confestants the chance to win P1 million. To join, call PLDT phone line 1-908-1-800-800. All contestants must be Filipino citizens at least 18 years of age. Contestants can win up to P1 million in every episode and another prize of P50,000 is at stake for lucky viewers who can join the fun by texting TWL to 8888 from Globe. According to the Kantar Media, The Weakest Link as the No.1 most-watched game show is higher ratings of 25.7% than GMA's Aso ni San Roque (24.5%) and ABS-CBN's Princess and I (23.6%). IBC-13 once more producing for Viva Television, Born to be a Star, the much-awaited reality singing talent search where contestants get the star treatment and the chance to perform in a production number on primetime TV. Tapped to do the hosting a young singing diva Anja Aguilar. Anja is new to the game of TV presenter but herself the product of a talent competition, she accept Born to be a Star for the opportunity to held the young talents. Born to be a Star is on at 8:30 p.m. Sunday on IBC. Filipino citizens, male and female, solo or group performers, 12 years old and above are qualified to join the contect by texting BTBAS to 8888 from Globe. Coming from Kantar Media. Based on the said survey, Born to be a Star got 20.5% audience share placing the said show on the third spot. Watch out for the announcements of audition dates on IBC and in leading newspapers. The Philippine editions of The Weakest Link, Who Wants To Be A Millionaire? and Born to Be a Star.